Lysandra Steel
Lysandra Steel (リサンドラ・スティル, Risandora Sutiru) is a female Mage belonging to a legal Guild known as Koma Inu. She also happens to be a member of the House of Steel, a prestigious kindred revered for their triumphs in business. Apparently, she is not amused by her current situation as a celebrity because of the pressure from people invariably looking up to what she does. Hence, Lysandra avoids unveiling her identity to the public so she uses the surname Faustus (フォースタス, Fōsutasu) and acquaints herself as a housemaid. Using her alter ego, she can blend with the commoners without any worries of being stalked or gossiped about. And being a part of the House of Steel who also happens to excel in the field of Magic, she inherently acquired a familial talent known as Arc of Dreams. Even though this power has immense potency, Lysandra opts to use it for selfish entertainment. Frequently wishing for isolation from people, she lurks in her room just to doze and fancy into her own dreamy realm. Appearance Despite being in her late twenties, Lysandra takes the appearance of a young doll-like woman. She has rather lengthy limbs that adjust to her continuously increasing height. Adequately tall to be equal to an average teenager, she is yet much petite compared to an average woman of her age. Naturally enveloping her bonny figure are layers of delicate skin that has been maintained through the means of costly beauty products. She is pampered periodically with treatments that she greatly dislikes, especially the monthly practice of waxing. As she is nearly flawless, Lysandra remained indoors during her younger years and schooling was her sole way to experience the rather harsh sunlight outside. And in addition to her youthfully aesthetic figure, Lysandra possesses golden hairstrands that extends to her lower back. These bear ephemeral colors depending on the light sources, showing how lustrous her hairstrands are. She also has fringes to conceal her rather wide forehead. Also, she dons a varicolored headband adorned with a ribbon to keep her hairdo tidy. Sometimes, she wears a ruffled lace headpiece instead to fit with her housemaid get-up. At the most often, Lysandra clothes herself with a French maid costume which is composed of two distinctive layers. The first one is an azure knee-high frock composed of million threads of cotton. It has poofy short-sleeves and skirt. The upper area of the dress resembles a blouse, having buttons to keep her cleavage unseen. It has frilled ends that seemingly make it puffed. The second layer is certainly what defines her presumed occupation. Above the azure frock is a ruffled lace apron. It is tied in a large ribbon behind her and is adorned with a separate bowtie on the collar. Depending on the weather, Lysandra wears white thigh-high stockings and a pair of black high-heeled Mary Jane shoes for her feet. Personality Generally speaking, Lysandra is the type of person whose life is near to perfection but disapproves that connotation. Meek and lowly, she is and will never be delighted by the great fame and wealth that her family possesses. She does, however, feel grateful that all her necessities are always sufficed and available. Seeing her dislike for prominence, Lysandra would avoid attending publicized family reunions, although this is because of her alter ego which she is otherwise known as to the townspeople. Acquainted as Lysandra Faustus (リサンドラ・フォースタス, Risandora Fōsutasu), she presents herself as a rather bratty housemaid. In this character, Lysandra noticeably becomes more upbeat and increasingly clumsy in terms of words and actions; considering how she is able to interact with the outside world as a presumed commoner. Still using the aforementioned identity, Lysandra made some friends with others of her age and below. The most of her buddies are composed of children, with whom she is extremely fond of mingling with. This may also be an origin of her seldom childish antics that she tolerates in spite of her age. Now, as Lysandra Steel herself, she can best be described as unpretentious and blithesome. Her amusement can merely come from the sight of the larger world outside, as it expands her optimism for the "better" life that she ambitions of having. She is clearly interested in social activities and does her best to keep up with the current trends in town. However, Lysandra seems distant to her relations and cannot bond with them in leisure. As caused by constant busyness in the enterprise, she grew up with the lack of parental care and so got used to long solitude. Additionally, Lysandra is compassionate for nearly everyone; her relatives clearly placed at a lower bar. In fact, nobody cares about Lysandra in her family and the views are the same with every other member. This depicts how dysfunctional the kindred actually is, probably broken by the presence of abundant wealth and reverence. Actually, Lysandra even treats strangers with consideration although her demeanor may change depending on their succeeding impressions. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Arc of Dreams (夢のアーク, Yume no Āku): A rare Magic that was bestowed to Lysandra since the blood of Steel runs through her veins. A Caster Magic that governs the realm of fantasies and imagination, its effects depend on what Lysandra would dream of. Arc of Dreams is mainly a passive ability, although for full application, it should actively be utilized. Once its user experiences a dream and wakes up from it, anything that is remembered would be manifested in the physical world with a solid body composed of Eternano, coming with their own minds and Magic. Forgetting these creatures would make them cease to exist, until Lysandra dreams of them once more. However, only a single thing can be conjured for every dream as a limit to its seemingly endless power. One should also note how humans tend to forget most of their dreams upon waking up. Beings conjured using Arc of Dreams can be temporarily stored back into Lysandra's subconscious but for this to occur, both her and her creatures must share an agreement. *'Manifestation' (顕現, Kengen): Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Expert Dream Interpreter: Trivia *Her main theme is The Place Where Wishes Come True II. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Mage